


Cover

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, Rule 63, this is fluffy af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 08:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata is the lucky one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover

**Author's Note:**

> this is cis girl r63 komahina but!! if theres enough interest in it i may write a variation with my own personal gender headcanons yeah 
> 
> anyways, enjoy!

“You’re beautiful,” Hinata whispers, her gaze trailing down Komaeda’s body, almost in awe. She’s tiny and frail, but it’s cute. Hinata can’t imagine her with muscled arms or big breasts. Her smallness suits her. It’s something undeniably Komaeda, being so delicate and mysterious and gorgeous.

“I wish I looked half as good as Hinata-san,” Komaeda gushes, crossing one arm over her breasts. “It’s no wonder why so many people desire you.”

Hinata feels her face heat up, fixing her eyes on Komaeda’s flushed face. She has long, pretty eyelashes and hair that tumbles down against her back. Hinata’s pretty sure Komaeda is the good looking one. “Don’t say stuff like that,” Hinata mumbles. Her fingers shift slowly down Komaeda’s sides, revelling in the soft skin underneath her finger tips and the sharp intake of breath Komaeda makes.

Komaeda pulls some of her pale hair aside, revealing the smooth curve of her neck, unblemishrd except for a few freckles adorning her collarbone. The idea that only Hinata has ever seen this side of Komaeda, that she’s the only person to be able to count every freckle, makes her slow down her movements. She wants to savour every moment of this. Every noise that Komaeda makes is something precious.

Hinata ducks her head down to trail her tongue across Komaeda’s neck and collarbone, nipping at every freckle she spots. The bites make Komaeda cry out, and she covers her mouth with her hand, stifling her noises until they’re muffled moans.

Her voice, usually hoarse and slow, breaks when Hinata moves her hand down from Komaeda’s shoulder to trace the underside of her breasts. Making a soft noise of reassurement, she moves Komaeda’s arm away, revealing her chest in its entirety.

“Hinata-san,” Komaeda breathes out from behind her hand. Hinata kisses from her collarbone down to her chest to each nipple. She rests her hand on Komaeda’s left breast and kisses at the other. Komaeda’s thighs are shaking, and Hinata uses her other hand to hold Komaeda’s hips still. She’s too cute.

Hinata wants Komaeda to gasp, to writhe, to cry from pleasure. Selfishly, she wants to be the only person to make Komaeda feel like that. She almost wishes she could take a picture of Komaeda’s face, her eyes hooded and her hair matted to her cheeks and forehead. Hinata lifts her head up to kiss Komaeda, swiping her tongue across Komaeda’s bottom lip. Teasingly, and with a bit of a smile, Komaeda does the same back. Hinata palms at her breasts, pulling Komaeda closer and pressing their chests together. Komaeda whimpers at the contact, moving back just the slightest bit to speak. “Hinata-san’s kisses are so sweet…!”

Chuckling at Komaeda’s comment, she mumbles back, dazed from their kiss. “Y-Yours are sweeter.” Komaeda fits in her arms perfectly, even when she shakes and quivers as Hinata lifts up her skirt. Hinata isn’t surprised to find frilly panties underneath. She’s learned by now of Komaeda’s preference for pretty underwear.

Hinata sits down and shifts Komaeda onto her lap, the other girl holding onto her shoulders tightly, waiting and anticipating for Hinata’s next move. In this position, Hinata has easy access to pull Komaeda’s panties aside and rub her clit slowly, carefully. She watches Komaeda’s face until she rests her head on Hinata’s shoulder, a long, drawn out whine of “Hajime” escaping her.

“God,” is all Hinata can say as she fingers the front of Komaeda’s crotch. “You’re so –“

Komaeda cuts her off with another kiss, presumably because she can’t handle the compliment but hopefully more so because she loves it too much. Komaeda parts her lips and Hinata runs her tongue along Komaeda’s. It’s hot and perfect and everything Hinata’s ever liked in kissing, complete with a bit of drool from Komaeda. When they part, there’s a trail of saliva between them. Komaeda licks it, flashing a smile.

Just for that, Hinata speeds up the movement of her hand. It cuts off Komaeda’s smug expression into one of pleasure again - she tilts her head back and sobs, putting one of her own hands on Hinata’s chest and fondling there. Hinata groans, low and hesitant, encouraging Komaeda with a slight hum.

Komaeda handles Hinata’s breasts with the most love she can muster while Hinata slips her fingers inside Komaeda, who’s so tight and warm and wet that Hinata can’t help but moan. Komaeda drops her hands down to her lap, pinching her thighs. She lifts her hips a bit, up and down, practically riding Hinata’s fingers.

“Hajime,” she gasps. Hinata kisses her jaw, the tiny amount of drool making her skin shine. “Hajime!”

“Nagito,” Hinata moans in reply, running her hand through Komaeda’s hair as she puts another finger inside Komaeda. “Y-You’re so beautiful, I’m –”

“No,” Komaeda whispers. Hinata shushes her by using her thumb to rub at Komaeda’s clit, pressing down hard when Komaeda is about to speak. Her mouth shuts and she chokes out another sob, teary-eyed when Hinata begins to move her hand faster. The sight is making Hinata teary-eyed as well. She’s hot and sweaty from feeling Komaeda’s naked body against hers, shifting and clenching down on her fingers.

Komaeda suddenly screams, rocking her hips forward, her thighs shaking when she cums. There’s a few moments where Hinata doesn’t take out her fingers, soaking in the wetness around her and the idea that this beautiful girl came solely because of her. Komaeda makes a small noise and Hinata quickly pulls out, wiping her fingers off on Komaeda’s thighs.

“I-I love you,” Hinata stutters out. It’s in the heat of the moment, Hinata’s heart almost bursting with pride, but it’s undoubtedly the truth. Komaeda looks stunned for a second, her cheeks flaring up, before she breaks into a smile.

Komaeda presses their lips together and whispers “I love you too.” Her eyes twinkle with happiness and delight when Hinata laughs and pushes her onto the bed, kissing all over her face and then holding her until they both pass out, legs tangled and fingers intertwined.

**Author's Note:**

> BLUSHES A LOT


End file.
